Baby
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: Tidak bisa di bayangkan jika Arima Kishou yang di juluki malaikat maut dari CCG tersebut menggendong Baby mungil yang ...


**.Baby.**

Raten : K

Disclamer : Ishida Sui, tapi boleh ngak Shironeki-chan jadi milik Yuki, nanti Yuki tukar dengan semua karakterku waktu smp? **#plak!**

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan _—meski inspirasi dari salah satu fan-art yang Yuki temui beberapa hari yang lalu—_

Type : Oneshort

Summary : Tidak bisa di bayangkan jika Arima Kishou yang di juluki Malaikat maut dari CCG tersebut menggendong baby mungil yang ….

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

Pastinya kalian tahu 'kan?

Organisasi kepolisian yang melibatkan kejahatan _Ghoul_?

Yep! itu adalah _Commission of Counter Ghoul_ atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama CCG di kalangan masyarakat dan merpati di _Ghoul_ , yang berada di distrik satu, dan di dirikan oleh Daikichi Wushuu pada tahun 1890.

Nah, yang kita bahas saat ini bukanlah sejarah berdirinya organisasi tersebut. Melainkan salah satu anggota _Special Class investigator_ yang sering disebut _Shinigami_ dari oleh Para Ghoul. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Arima Kishou.

Berbicara tentang Arima, pasti tidak lepas dari kecepatan bergeraknya yang melebihi manusia normal. Serta menjadi seorang penyelidik _Ghoul_ pada usia muda, membuat dia terkenal di kalangan investigator lain maupun di _Ghoul_.

Namun, saat ini kita juga tidak membahas hal itu juga.

Pemuda bersurai silver yang berusia 32 tahun tersebut saat ini menggendong bayi mungil di pangkuannya. Semua yang melihat _shinigami_ dari CCG langsung saja heboh.

Jelas saja, tak ada kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa Arima Kishou sudah memiliki kekashi ataupun bahkan beristri sampai memiliki anak. Bahkan Fura Tashi yang sudah kenal dengan Arima semenjak di bangku SMA pun tercengang, apalagi Hirako yang merupakan mantan assiten dari _Special Class investigator_ pun ikutan mengikuti jejak Fura.

Dia merupakan salah satu orang yang bisa mengunjungi orang atas macam Arima. Namun tak pernah terlihat seorang gadis yang tinggal di rumah empunya. Apalagi Arima tak pernah melepaskan si _Baby_ kecil yang ternyata bernama Haise tersebut lepas dari pengawasannya.

Bayangkan mana ada invesgator se- _absurd_ dirinya, membawa bayi bersurai hitam-putih itu ke ruang rapat saat bertugas. Bahkan teman-teman _investigator_ yang memiliki anakpun tak pernah sekalipun membawa anak mereka ke tempat kerja apalagi membawanya ke ruang rapat. Ayolah, meski tempat bekerja Arima tak memiliki fasilitas penitipan anak. Setidaknya itu anak jangan di bawa saat rapat, semua yang berada di dekat Arima tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jalannya rapat karena bayi mungil yang berada di dekapan Arima tengah mencorat-coret buku dan berkata tak jelas _—karena masih terlalu kecil—_. Bahkan yang meminpin rapat ikutan _sweadrop_ pasalnya, orang yang kita bicarakan tengah duduk di barisan terdepan.

.

.

 _._

.

.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu setelah kejadian Arima membawa anak tersebut ke tempat kerja, semua mulai terbiasa.

Tapi semua kembali mulai panic, terutama saat Arima membawa bayi mungilnya ke lapangan kerja untuk membasmi _Ghoul._ Bayi itu tepat berada di gendongan belakang Arima sambil sang Papa bertarung melawan _Ghoul_ sontak saja mereka khawatir dan menyuruh Arima jangan melawan _Ghoul_ tersebut. Namun Arima masih saja meneruskan bertarung.

Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah Haise, Bayi mungil yang masih di gendongan sang Papa terlihat senang sekali saat Arima bertarung melawan _Ghoul._ Orang-orang yang kebetulan satu kelompok untuk membasmi _Ghoul_ bersama Arima tersebut berteriak-teriak seperti :

.

.

"HWAA… ARIMA! ANAKMU JANGAN DI BAWA!"

.

"ARIMA BIAR KAMI YANG MENGURUS _GHOUL_ TERSEBUT!"

.

"ARIMA SEBAIKNYA KAU TITIPKAN HAISE DULU..!"

.

.

Berakhir semua orang mulai capek berteriak tak jelas, mengurusi Arima lebih melelahkan di bandingkan bertarung dengan _Ghoul_ sekalipun. Karena Arima Kishou itu sangat bandel kalau di bilang. Bahkan Marude yang membawa Arima ke pekerjaan penyelidik _Ghoul_ tersebut mulai bosan memarahinya sejak bangku SMA yang seakan tak perduli dengan nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin bisa di bilang Arima sangatlah menyayangi anak yang tak sengaja dia temukan saat penyelidikan di sebuah gedung tua tempat sarang _Ghoul._ Bayi mungil tersebut sangatlah kotor karena terciprat darah, saat Arima bertarung dengan _Ghoul_ yang berusaha memakan anak tersebut. Semenjak itulah, Arima memutuskan untuk mengurus anak tersebut sendirian. Meski agak berat menjadi dua figure sekaligus. Tetapi dia sangatlah senang karena Haise juga menyayanginya. Meskipun agak merepotkan, beruntunglah para penyelidik yang lain mau membantunya dan memberi saran kepada dirinya untuk mengurus Haise dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa orang menyarankan dirinya untuk segera menikah, agar si kecil Haise bisa di urus dengan baik oleh figure ibu. Namun seperti biasa dia menolak saran tersebut. Karena merasa mampu mengurus Haise sendirian.

Yah, Arima adalah sosok Papa yang meskipun pemikirannya tak bisa di bilang masuk akal.

Meskipun Arima bukanlah _Super Papa_ atau figure Papa yang baik.

Namun asalkan Haise bahagia, semua orang yang satu pekerjaan dengan Arima tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Kon-nya nya chiwa minna-san~

Yuki merupakan penulis pemula yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar ke Tokyo Ghoul. Tapi, Yuki juga berusaha memberikan sebuah karya yang kelihatannya maksa amat buat di masukan ke mari Cuma buat meramaikan tempat sama Menuhi karya **#plak!**

.

.

Nah minta Review nya, atau favorite atau follow atau apa aja deh. Kalau tak meninggalkan jejak, Yuki juga ngak melarang kok.

.

.

.

Words : 829

.

Tambahan : Yuki benarkan cerita. Kalau sewaktu-waktu ada yang baca fic abal ini.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
